


My Brother's Baby

by Ch1cag0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch1cag0/pseuds/Ch1cag0
Summary: Based on Prompt by probably-voldemort on Tumblr:“I know we just met like half an hour ago and we definitely came here to hook up but like my brother just had a baby so would you mind putting this on pause for a bit? You can come meet her too she’s probably a really cute baby”





	My Brother's Baby

Keith slouched on the stool, his fingers spinning a half full glass on the sticky counter. The thumping music was beginning to give him a headache, which was worsened by the alcohol. He’d come here with friends, but they’d quickly disappeared into the mass of people on the dancefloor, and he had no particular desire to join them. 

Someone slid onto the stool next to him, bumping their shoulders in the process. “Oops, sorry dude.” Keith glanced over at the tanned man and flipped a hand dismissively, “It’s fine, You didn’t knock me over or anything.” He pulled out his phone and noted that it had now been over an hour since he’d been abandoned. 

“Lance.”

“Hmm?” Keith glanced up, realizing the tan man had stuck out his hand. “Lance, my name. Feel free to use it,” the guy- Lance- winked as Keith hesitantly took the offered hand and shook it. 

“I’m Keith.” 

“Oh I know.”

At Keith’s raised eyebrow, Lance shrugged sheepishly, “I met your friends on the floor. They said you could use some company.” Keith rolled his eyes and huffed a small laugh, “of course they did. It’s fine, I was about to head out anyways. You can go back to dancing.” He waved at the bartender, signalling that he was ready to settle his tab, but Lance quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Wait! I mean, I’m not just sitting here because your friends asked me too. I, well, I was hoping you’d dance with me?”

Keith bit his lip and debated for a moment, it wouldn’t hurt to dance for a bit. Plus, he thought as he gave Lance a glance, it wasn’t like Lance wasn’t appealing. His jeans rode low on his hips, his shirt hanging out of a back pocket while his bare toned chest shimmered with sweat in the flashing club lights. With a small shrug, he tossed back the rest of his drink and stood up. “Sure, it’s not like I have anything better to do.” 

He hooked his fingers through a belt loop on Lance’s jeans and tugged him towards the dance floor, the other man grinning and allowing himself to be pulled along. They pushed their way into the mass on the floor and Keith turned, facing Lance and moving to the music. It was an upbeat tune, a lot of the people around them bouncing along to it. Lance pulled Keith closer, moving against him in time to the beat.

Eventually the music changed, slowing down. Lance lightly spun Keith around, pulling him so his back was flush against Lances bare chest. Keith reached back, looping his hands around Lance’s neck as he ground up against him. Lance’s hands rested on Keith’s hips and he tilted his head forward, “want to get out of here?” Keith hummed at the feeling of hot air brushing over his neck and nodded, slowly making his way toward the exit.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When they finally made their way outside, they took a moment to appreciate the fresh air as Lance pulled his shirt back on. “I caught an uber here, do you have a car?” Keith nodded and turned to the left, heading down the sidewalk, “I’m parked two blocks from here, I should be fine to drive” 

They arrived at the car and Keith unlocked it, turning on the heat as soon as they got in, “Let me just tell my friends I left real quick.” He pulled out his phone, “do we want to go to yours or mine?” 

“I live with my brother, so I’d prefer yours.”

Keith nodded, “That works for me, I’m just a couple miles from- oh shit.” Lance shot Keith a concerned look as he started frantically typing, then called someone. 

“Sorry, hold on. I just need to-” then he started talking into the phone before Lance could respond. “Shiro? Sorry, I was- how is she? Well, how are they?” He paused, “oh thank god, congratulations dude. Tell her I say good job, proud of her…. Yea, I’ll head that way, which hospital are you at?” There was another pause, then he laughed, “ok, get back to your wife. I’ll text you when I’m parking.” Keith hung up and dropped his phone in between the seats. 

After a moment, he turned to Lance. “Sorry, uh, my brother just had a baby. Well, his wife had the baby, but you know.” He looked down at his phone, then back at Lance, “I can drop you off at your place, or if you don’t mind a detour on the way to mine… Shiro says she’s a cute baby. I just-” he trailed off, and Lance grinned. 

“Dude, let’s go to the hospital. You should meet your niece. I can wait a while, besides,” he grabbed the front of Keith’s shirt and pulled him close, locking their lips together. Keith grabbed his arm to steady himself, his tongue darting out to swipe at Lance’s lips. His lips parted and Keith lightly bit his lip, causing Lance to moan. They parted after a moment, both men panting a bit. Lance winked, “you’re definitely worth waiting for.”

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When they arrived at the hospital, Keith was quick to text Shiro and get the room number. They headed inside and down the white hallways, only getting lost twice. They were outside the door when Keith suddenly groaned. “Oh my god, Shiro is never going to let this go. I never go clubbing, and the one night I do…” Lance laughed, I can wait out here if you want.” Keith shook his head, reaching out to knock on the door, “It’s fine, I’ll just have to get something to hold over him as well.”

After a moment, they heard “come in” and Lance opened the door. Keith entered first, nervously grabbing Lance’s hand. “It’s me, I uh, brought someone with me.” They passed the curtain, and Lance’s gaze went first to the tall, black haired man who was moving towards them. His gaze flicked over the robot arm cradling a bundle, then moved to settle on the woman in the bed. He stared at her in shock for a moment, then gasped, “Allura?” 

Allura sat up in surprise and raised a hand to cover her mouth, “Lance!”

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Keith shot Shiro a confused look, then turned to Lance, “Wait, you know each other?” Lance nodded, “We went to university together, but lost touch after.” He turned to Allura, “I thought you went back to Europe after?”

“I did, but I met Shiro a little while later while he was visiting London and I ended up moving back here with him.” She frowned, “I didn’t realize you were still in the area, or I would’ve reached out.” 

Shiro reached out and clapped a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “how do you two know each other then? I thought Keith only had two friends?” Keith flushed red and opened his mouth to answer, but was saved by a small cry as the bundle in Shiro’s arms started to move.

“That can be discussed later, I thought I was here too meet my new niece?” Shiro grinned and looked down, pulling back the blankets a bit to reveal a small pink face. “This is Melenor. Mellie, This is your uncle Keith.” He lifted one of the little hands and waved it a Keith, switching to a high pitched voice “hi uncle Keef!” 

Lance and Allura laughed as Keith leaned over her, trying not to cry. “She’s so cute, you sure she’s your kid Shiro?” Shiro snorted, “oh shut up. Do you want to hold her or not.” 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

An hour later, Allura was yawning and Keith and Lance offered to leave. “You need rest, I’m surprised you’re still up.” Lance grinned, “besides, I doubt you’ll be getting much sleep in the foreseeable future. I’ve yet to meet parents who was able to sleep through the night for the first couple of months.” Keith laughed as bath new parents groaned at the thought. 

“I’ll come by again tomorrow, let me know if you hear anything about when you’ll be headed home.” Keith pulled Shiro in for a hug, “congrats, Shiro. Dad would be proud of you.” The brothers teared up a bit, they had lost their dad a year and a half ago, but Shiro squeezed him back tightly and smiled, “Thanks Keith.” He pulled back and eyed them. “So Lance, did you drive here? Or Is my brother giving you a ride… home.” Keith and Lance both flushed, Keith heading for the door. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Shiro. Come on, Lance.” Lance waved awkwardly to the laughing couple and hurried out the door, blushing as he caught up to Keith in the hallway. 

“So…”

Keith grinned, “so…” He slipped his hand into Lance’s, “still want to come back to mine?”

Lance laughed and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, “well I don’t have anything better to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in awhile, but I busted this out in an hour. I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors, I tried. I might add on another little chapter if people want, but I had no intention of actually including the scene of when they gets to Keith's place in this chapter.


End file.
